Search engines or search websites generate a set of search results that are responsive to a search query. Search engines attempt to select the most responsive documents, videos, pictures, and web pages for inclusion in the search results. A search engine matches terms in the query with terms associated with a web page to determine whether the web page matches the search result. The search engine may then rank matching web pages according to responsiveness and display the most responsive search results.